This invention relates to small sail-powered watercraft known as sailboards, and specifically, to sailboards equipped with wing-shaped structures known as hydrofoils which depend from the sailboard hull and which operate in contact with the water so as to lift the sailboard hull out of the water when the craft is sailed.